1_2_3_slaughter_me_streetfandomcom-20200222-history
1 2 3 Slaughter Me Street Wikia:Rules and Guidelines
General Rules * Don't vandalize anything on the wiki. Vandalism is 100% intolerable. * Don't spam anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, chain messages, "copypastas," ect. * Don't harass or bully other users. * Don't edit other users' profiles. * Don't flamebait. * No sexual material AT ALL. * No excessive swearing. * Non-admins should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Don't remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. * Don't create a Message Wall Greeting for yourself, this is only for admins. * Do not clog up the comment sections with useless comments Uploading Files * Don't upload anything that is off-topic. Off-topic files are images that has nothing to do with the 123 SMS series. Any found will be deleted. * No fan-art allowed. Most fan-art is cringe-inducingly bad or just out of place. * Don't upload duplicate files. * Don't upload low-quality files. **This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. * Don't upload files with Let's Player's faces on them. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Try to be as accurate as possible when You edit articles. * Please use proper grammar. * Be objective - use "the player," not "we." * Don't make the articles redundant. * Don't create unnecessary articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or forum instead. * Don't add unnecessary categories to pages. * Check spelling before finalizing an edit. * Don't try to put your theories of head-canons into a wiki page. * Be sure to check the whole edit changes before undoing everything if you found something unnecessary. If you found something that is not unnecessary while others are in good-faith, just simply edit it. Forum Rules and Guidelines * All 123 Slaughter Me Street Wikia Rules and Guidelines rules apply to the forums. * If there is a problem, please contact an admin as soon as you can. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, name calling, and so on. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. * Roleplaying is only allowed in a designated blog or forum, Not the comments. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g., godmodding, no metagaming puppeteering, etc. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism, spam, and highly-unacceptable behavior will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 1 week ban. * Third Offense: 2 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 3 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1 month. * Sixth Offense: Infinite ban. * The offense may be so serious that lighter bans may be skipped. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. **If an account's activity is only spam, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning.